Starless Nights
by KiteDancer
Summary: Shane left her bleeding... Who can patch her up again? Nate/Mitchie Shane/Caitlyn. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah ok, so this is my first Camp Rock fanfic... Hope you enjoy it. ^^ Constructive critiscm welcomed. We have cookies. Random note: I saw a guy who looked exactly like Kevin Jonas in our assembly today. Some Chicago Youth Gospel Choir were performing (Reasons why he could definately be Kevin in disguise. A: Kevin's a Christian. B: He plays guitar. C: He has exactly the same face, sideburns and all. D: He plays guitar. Are you convinced yet? And cause we had a supply teacher for RS, one of my friends went 'to the toilet' and took lots of pictures. Even though they were blurry.... Good times ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, or any of the characters in it, as much as I would love to... *sigh* **

**Okay, enjoy! And remember to click that big button at the bottom. I try to reply to every review and they really do make me smile. ^^ --- Like this.**

"Mitchie" called out the boy standing at the bottom of the hill. A slim, brown haired girl turned around, a smile lighting up her face.

"Nate!" she replied, already running down the slope to meet him, hair flying out behind her. Suddenly she tripped and fell, sliding and skidding down the grassy bank, leaving a muddy trail of destruction behind her. Too late, Nate realised that she was heading straight for him. By the time he turned to dash out of the way, she had crashed into him. The force of the impact swept Nate off his feet and rolling down what was left of the steep slope. Colours flashed past him, green, yellow, blue, brown, until he finally came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, hurtling into Mitchie at the speed of light. Mitchie bit her lip to stifle a giggle.

"Oops"

Nate smiled at her, then carefully began easing himself up out of the less than polite position that they were currently tangled together in; him lying practically on top of Mitchie, her arms trapped underneath his body. She blushed and scooted out from beneath him. Nate stood up and helped Mitchie to her feet. Picking her up in his arms, he ignored her indignant protests and proceeded to walk back through the woods to the breakfast hall. Eventually she gave up, resigning herself, instead, to grumbling and muttering under her breath, and shooting murderous glances at any unlucky person who happened to pass by. Nate just laughed, making her all the more furious. When they finally reached the crowded hall, and Mitchie was safely back on her own two feet, she stalked off to complain to Peggy. Nate managed to hold back a grin, and walked over to join the other members of Connect 3, currently being ambushed by fangirls at the buffet bar.

It was evening again, the worst time of day for Mitchie. During the daylight hours, it was better; Nate was with her. That helped her forget, but now, alone at night, all the pain came flooding back, overwhelming her. She flopped back onto her bed and curled up tight into a ball, clutching her knees and squeezing her eyes shut, trying to block out all the unforgiving memories.

"Honey?" came a concerned voice from her bedroom door. Mitchie didn't look up. Her mum sighed, and moved to sit next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Shane again?" Her daughter laughed bitterly, tears running down her cheeks.

"How did you guess?"

Her mum sighed again.

"Sweetheart, it wasn't your fault. It was never your fault! Shane brought it upon himself by seeing that other girl. You need to forget about him. Whatever is happening to him now is not your responsibility, if anything, it is him who should be worried about you!" Her voice softened.

"And anyway, don't you have Nate now?"

Mitchie blushed, her tear-stained cheeks flushing a pale crimson.

"I…Well…I guess so, but… It's still so hard to forget. How can I just move on Mum? I really thought him and me…"

Her mum pulled her into a hug.

"My little girl… I just wish you wouldn't grow up so fast" she said, with a sad smile on her face. "I look at you now, the beautiful young lady you are, and it makes me so proud. I am so very, very proud of you sweetie, and nothing can ever change that"

Mitchie smiled at her mum and hugged her back.

"I know Mum. Thank you"

After a minute, Mitchie got up.

"Well, I better go, I promised I'd meet Peggy…"

Her mum laughed.

"Its ok, go on, have fun honey"

"Thanks mum, I will!" she called as she ran out of the house, jumping down the wooden steps and sprinting into the woods.

"Hey Mitchie, you made it!" Peggy's cheerful voice lifted Mitchie's mood considerably.

"Hi guys!" she said as she entered the ring of campers sitting around the blazing campfire. Placing herself on a log next to Peggy, she looked around. Only two faces were missing from the eager throng of teenagers. Shane, and Caitlyn. She let out a gust of air in relief. At least tonight she wouldn't have to face the happy couple. Her mind wandered as she listened to Peggy singing. Really, she knew that she should pay at least some attention to her friend, but memories kept swirling around in her head, distracting her. Admitting defeat, she let the flow of thoughts wash over her, pulling her further into the darkness.

_Mitchie ran blindly through the trees, tears stinging her eyes and blurring her vision. Shane, Caitlyn, Shane, Caitlyn, Shane, Caitlyn. The words twisted and danced in her mind, blocking off all other thought. She wanted to scream, wanted to shout, wanted to believe that all of this was a horrible nightmare. She ran and ran, letting her legs carry her where they would. Maybe if she just ran fast enough or long enough she could run far away from this place, could outrun the pain and the betrayal, could outrun the hate, could mend her shattered heart. But she couldn't. Eventually she came to a halt, breathless and sobbing, and slumped to the ground, leaning back against the rough bark of a tree. Caitlyn…they were best friends – or should she say, had been best friends. And Shane… The thought brought on another round of tears. Shane… She closed her eyes and put her head between her knees. She would cope with Shane later._

"_Mitchie" A voice disturbed the turmoil of her thoughts. She glanced at the person standing before her._

"_Go away Caitlyn" she said. Caitlyn flinched at the pure hatred in her voice._

"_I…I…" Mitchie looked at her through red-rimmed eyes._

"_What? Nothing you could ever say can possibly make this worse"_

"_You weren't meant to find out like that Mitchie, I'm so sorry…" she trailed off as Mitchie stood up._

"_Sorry? If you were sorry you wouldn't be doing this! If you were sorry, you wouldn't lie to me! If you were sorry, you would stop just once, and look at how much you and your little secrets hurt me! Of course you're not sorry! And you can just leave me alone! And tell your precious Shane that too! I don't want anything more to do with either of you!" Her voice became louder and louder, until she was shouting at the girl standing in front of her._

"_Mitchie…" Caitlyn shook her head, pain contorting her features into an ugly mask, and ran back towards the cabins. Mitchie slid back down to the floor, exhausted by her sudden outburst. She sat there for hours, watching the sky darken and the sun set. It was a starless night, black, empty, cold. A perfect representation of her heart. Tears welled at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill. She wiped them away angrily and got to her feet, wobbling slightly. The forest at night was tranquil and peaceful, a startling contrast to the confusion and hurt inside her head and her mind._

"_Hey" came a voice from the shadows. She glanced around. Why couldn't people ever just leave her in peace when she really needed it?_

"How's it going Mitchie?" A familiar voice interrupted her memories. She smiled up at the curly haired teen standing before her.

"Mind if I sit here?" He gestured to the empty log on her left side.

"No, sure, go ahead"

Nate sat down, accidentally brushing his arm against hers. She blushed a shifted slightly further away from him. What was wrong with her today?

Nate noticed her movement and silently cursed himself. Couldn't he do anything right? Noting with some satisfaction that Shane and Caitlyn were absent from the crowd, he listened, half-interested as various campers stepped up to perform. His mind wandered, pulling him away from the crackling fire and the chattering teenagers. One particular memory called out to him – the time he had first properly noticed Mitchie, yet still managed to make a complete idiot out of himself.

_He had been wandering through the woods when he had heard her – it was hard not to. She was shouting loud enough to wake the whole campus up. All he had been able to make out through her strangled rant was something about his brother – and then everything had gone silent again. After a long while he had stumbled across her, slumped against a nearby tree. At first he had been cautious, but after a while had passed and she still hadn't seemed to notice him, he decided to make his presence known._

"_Hey" He called out softly to her, causing her to jump and look around wildly. _

"_What do you want?" she replied. He stepped out into the dim, muted light cast by the pale moon. _

"_What's the matter Mitchie?"_

"_Is it really that obvious?" she replied, sighing. The corner of Nate's mouth turned up in a small smile. _

"_Only just a little bit"_

_There was a peaceful silence. Nate sat down next to her with a 'thump'. She was so close – just a few inches away… He shook his head quickly. She was his brother's girlfriend, not his. What was he thinking? He should never have even called out to her. The only reason he actually knew her name was because Shane was half obsessed with her. He glanced up at the sky. It was peaceful and clear – no stars blocking his view. Just the way he liked it. After a while he began to grow impatient. It was clear she wasn't going to reveal all on her own._

"_So… are you going to tell me yet?"_

_Mitchie fidgeted uncomfortably. _

"_Well…" _

_Nate laughed._

"_Hey, it's cool. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to" _

_She smiled at him gratefully._

"_Thanks"_

_There was another silence. Nate looked at the girl sitting next to him, memorising her face in the dull light that still remained. Straight brown hair framed pale skin, tears still lingered in chocolate brown eyes, tears that he longed to wipe away. 'Stop it' he told himself firmly. She's not your girlfriend. Just stop it! She yawned, breaking the silence. Nate chuckled._

"_I think we better be getting to bed" _

"_Yes, I think we better" she replied, mimicking his formal tone. _

_They both laughed, and Nate turned to leave._

"_Wait"_

_He spun round a little too quickly for his liking, eyes questioning. _

"_Umm… Thank you" She gave him a tentative smile. _

_He grinned back. "No problem. Anytime you need someone to talk to, just come find me" He groaned inwardly. What was he – her mum? Nothing he said came out right when he was talking to her._

"_No - really. Thank you. For just sitting with me" She unleashed the full force of her captivating smile. Nate was momentarily stunned. She looked even prettier when she was smiling. If that was even possible… To just reach out and touch her flushed cheeks, stroke his hand against her forehead. He quickly shook himself out of his fantasies. That was all they were. Fantasies. They could never be anything more, as much as he would like. Mitchie was so far out of his league, it was laughable – anyway, stuff that, she was the girlfriend of his brother! What would Shane do if he found out what he was thinking? He grimaced. He had some idea. And it wouldn't be pretty… Suddenly he realised he was alone in the clearing. While he had been daydreaming, the cause of his preoccupation had slipped out of the clearing and into the trees. He smiled and turned to head back to his cabin, currently shared with Jason and Shane. She still hadn't told him what her dilemma was. He guessed it was something pretty important to her otherwise she would never have reacted the way she had. He had never heard her shout like that before – well to be honest, he hadn't ever really heard her at all, but that was a different matter. She would tell him in time, he was sure of it. And he would wait a thousand years if that was what it took._

**Anyone who is confused: This is set after Camp Rock (To be precise, the year after). The whole of Connect 3 have decided to come this year, and the bits in italics are the flashbacks to the previous year. This chapter was basically just an intro - things will get more interesting and all will be revealed about Mitchie's dilemna.... Chap 2 should be up in a week or so - could be longer as we have end of years coming up... T_T. Revision... **


	2. Chapter 2

Starless Nights – Chapter 2

The bell rang for the end of class and everyone filed out of the spacious hall, Mitchie straggling behind. Someone grabbed her by the waist and swung her round, making her squeak.

"Hey hey Mitch! How's it going?"

"Nate! Get off me!" She smacked his hand, blushing. He released his grip, stepping back.

"What's your next class?"

"Dance, why?"

Nate grinned.

"Well well, what a coincidence, it appears I have Dance next too!" Mitchie raised one eyebrow.

"Nate, you're not even a camper here."

He spread his arms.

"That's exactly my point! I get to do whatever I want, whenever I feel like it. Which, right now, is Dance" 'With you' he longed to add. She sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes.

"I guess I'll just have to put up with another hour of you"

He smiled, pleased to have gotten his way.

"Soo… I'm guessing Dance is back in there?" He pointed towards the hall.

"For once, you seem to have gotten something correct" She smiled. "But anyway, I'm on a break." She checked her watch. She had 2 minutes left. "Which I seem to have wasted talking to you. I might as well just go back now." She looked towards the hall.

"**We **might as well go back in now" He corrected her.

_1 hour later…_

Nate looked at her in disbelief. "You call that Dance? Jeez, what do they teach here? I could do that in my sleep!" Mitchie mock glared at him.

"Well sorry, we can't all be mega-talented superstars!" Nate grinned momentarily sidetracked. "You really think I'm a mega-talented superstar?" Mitchie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why do I even bother wasting sarcasm on you?" There was a long silence. Nate stared into her eyes. Slowly, his body taking control over his mind, he began inching his face closer to hers. Her heart hammered in her ears. She froze, unsure. It was all too soon. It had only been a year since Shane had… Nate moved ever closer, now his face only a few centimetres from hers. She was still undecided.

"Hey lovebirds! Get a room!"

Mitchie jumped back, startled, and blushed, turning away.

"Umm… anyway. I better go. I've got a lot of extra work to do today" She stuttered out a feeble excuse, and fled. Her heart was pounding, cheeks flushed, pulse racing. She didn't quite know where she was heading, but her mind told her to run, get as far away as possible. That was her answer to every problem. Run, run far away, to never look back. Her life had to be the same, day in, day out. Change wasn't even comprehendible. Ever since her heart had been shattered, her life had come to a standstill. She couldn't move on, but never could she go back. Her life was a multitude of starless nights, always the same, always safe. She couldn't move on, she just couldn't! Even after all he had put her through, some part, some deep dark corner of her heart, irrationally, idiotically, loved him and would never let go. Her mind screamed out, confused, lost. She stopped her wild escape abruptly and slid to the floor, head in her hands, sobbing.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" she whispered. Tears cascaded down her face, staining her jeans and shirt. But she was lying. She could never hate him. "I love you" Mitchie whispered brokenly. In her heart she knew it was the truth. He had been the first and only boy she would ever love. And he had broken her heart.

_Mitchie filled the last bowl of punch for dinner, then hurried to the back door, hanging up her cheerful red and white checked apron and slipping on a pair of mud-spattered, worn converses. Running out into the sun-speckled forest, she looked at her watch and sighed. Still 15 long minutes left to go. The watch had been a birthday present, given to her from her boyfriend Shane. Just his name was enough to make her heart beat faster. Shane, the lead singer of Connect 3, and heartthrob of a million girls, all across the globe. Not that Mitchie was interested in any of that. When she had first met him, he had been a stuck-up, spoilt, rich kid – or to put it bluntly, a jerk. His world revolved around him, himself and nobody else. Thankfully, since then, he had changed, almost beyond her own recognition. But that change had definitely been for the better. She checked her watch again. 10 minutes. She ran her fingers through her already perfectly tangle-free hair for about the thirtieth time that day. Once more, she looked at her watch. The clock hands seemed to slow down as she watched, mocking her, taunting her.. 6 minutes. She sighed again. There was no point in waiting any longer. Anyway, she felt like surprising her boyfriend. A thrill ran through her at the word. Boyfriend. Her boyfriend. She smiled in anticipation as she imagined the startled look on his face as he open the door to see her smiling face, the returning grin, the wisecrack he would make about something or other. She ran along the muddy track that lead round the side of the breakfast hall to the cabins where all the campers stayed. Walking up the steps to Shane's cabin, she was about to open the door when she heard voices from inside. Some strange instinct took over her body. Quietly, she crept over to the open windowsill that conveniently jutted out just enough to make a brilliant hiding place. Shane's familiar voice came floating through to her._

"… _You better go. Mitchie will be here soon. She can't catch us together. You know that."_

"_Shane you have to tell her sometime. You can't keep it from her forever. I don't even know why you left it this long. I mean, what did you ever see in that girl?"_

_Mitchie's mouth went dry and her fists clenched._

"_I dunno, Cait. I really dunno. But I have you now, huh?" Shane smiled, and wrapped an arm around the girl._

"_Yeah. I guess you do" Caitlyn stretched up on tiptoes and gently pressed her lips against his. A sob slipped past Mitchie's guard at this final betrayal. All that she could process in her upside-down thoughts was to run, get away, just frowned and moved over to the windowsill. Looking out into the amber sunset, she could just make out the shape of a girl, running back through the forest._

Nate smacked his palm against his forehead and slid to the ground. He was so stupid! How could he expect her to move on when it had hardly been a year? Hadn't her body language told him, time and time again, that it was too soon, that she just wasn't ready to take that final step just now? And what had he gone and done? Blown his chances, and probably scared her off for good. His inner rant over, he sat deep in thought as the sky purpled and the clouds rolled in. With devastating bluntness, he realised that she would never love him. His mind detached from his heart, clinically and methodically working things through. His love would remain a part of him unseen, pushed down deep and buried alive. But he wouldn't put himself through torment for that girl any longer. No girl was worth the amount of agony he had been through. Not even her. There was nothing left for him at Camp now. What was the point in holding on to broken dreams any longer, clutching at short straws? He pulled out a slim black phone from his pocket and tapped in a number.

"Andrew, it's Nate. Get me home, and fast"

Slipping the mobile back into his jeans he stared out blankly into the darkness. Slowly, silently, a tear broke through his cheerful façade, dropping onto the ground. And with it, all his shattered hopes, all his torn wishes, all his unwanted smiles. It was time to forget.

Nate dragged his bags across the gravel with a heavy heart. A porter, nodding, snatched his luggage, hauling it into the boot of the sleek, dusky limousine that loitered outside the reception. He stood for a moment, looking round, in the foolish hope that she might be out there somewhere, might stop him. But of course, she wouldn't. Why should she care about him? He slid into the car, welcoming its cool shadows. Slowly, the engine purred to life, the limo vibrating. He would leave behind this place and all its memories.

"Mitchie!"

The girl looked up from her notepad, startled. Peggy ran in through the cabin door, dark hair wild and unruly. She doubled over, gasping for breath.

"What's the matter?"

It was a while before she could blurt out anything.

"Its – Nate – he's – leaving!"

Mitchie froze for a precious second, before all but falling out of her bed in her haste to get out. Sprinting out of the front door, she hurtled through the forest, still in her pajamas, ignoring the branches that whipped at her face and stung her eyes, ignoring the knife-like stones that cut and bruised her bare feet.

"Nate!"

She cried out hopelessly.

"Nate!"

She slid to a halt, emerging out of the trees. The curly haired boy stood up, walking to the centre of the gravel circle.

"Mitchie." He hardened his heart swiftly.

She flinched at the ice in his voice. Looking up into his cold, grey eyes, she realised that nothing she could say would ever change his mind. One, solitary tear slid down her cheek, marking its path on her face. She stood up on tiptoes, and whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry"

And then, she brought her lips crashing down on his with a force that could have shattered mountains. He wrapped his arms around her eagerly, and she knotted her fingers in his hair. Their lips burned, fitting together perfectly. Too soon, she broke away, gasping for breath. Reluctantly, he lowered her too the ground. Mitchie turned away, blushing. She wasn't helping. All she was doing was making it harder for the both of them.

"Please. Please don't go" She murmured. Silently, he lifted her chin up so that her eyes met his.

"Who said I was going anywhere?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Managed to find the time to update ^^ Hope you like it - and special thanks to .happiness17 who gave me the inspiration for the start of the chapter - I owe you one. Have a cookie. :p**

"Ow" she muttered, lifting up one foot to inspect the damage and gingerly running a finger down her sole. She drew it back, covered in blood. Nate frowned.

"How did that happen?"

She grimaced.

"Well, I think I forgot to put on any shoes before I left the cabin..."

Nate rolled his eyes.

"You think? Anyway, come here" Taking off his jumper, he picked up her bruised foot and carefully wrapped the fabric round, binding it tightly.

"I'm guessing your other foot is in a pretty much similar condition?"

She tested out her left foot, carefully putting her weight onto it and gasping with the sudden rush of pain. She shrugged off her jacket, handing the soft fleece to him. With practiced professionalism, he tied it round her foot, finishing it off with a neat bow.

"There. That should do 'til we get you to a First Aider"

She smiled gratefully at him. That was Nate down to a 'T', always calm and collected in any situation that might arise. Nate wrapped an arm securely around her, supporting her weight as she hobbled back to her cabin. Walking through the trees, it was glaringly obvious to pick out the trails of scarlet blood, and she was made even more acutely aware of the nagging pain inside the tight rolls of makeshift bandages, sending yet another wave of shock through her body every time she took a step. Slowly, pace by tiring pace, she picked her way through the woods, gritting her teeth with the effort not to cry out. Finally, the cabin came into view, and Mitchie sighed in relief. Everything was ok. Her pain was but a small price to pay for the guardian angel that stood, never wavering, at her side.

Wounds cleaned and dressed, Mitchie now faced an empty week, excused from her all of her classes – after all, there was no way she could walk, let alone dance on her own with her ragged, torn feet. It was early in the morning, and the sun had just begun to rise, bathing the landscape in a mellow golden glow. The hammock swung gently in the wind beneath her as she sat on the wooden balcony. Nate was peacefully snoring in a chair opposite her, where he had stayed all through the treatment of her wounds, and through the most part of the night, catching up on well-needed sleep, judging from the purpling shadows rimming his eyes that had grown to become a semi-permanent feature. He looked surprisingly childlike when he was asleep, hair tousled, arms crossed over his lap, dark lashes framing his closed eyes. What had she ever done in her life to deserve someone like him? Someone who stood by and supported her time and time again, never complaining, never protesting, always willing to help, always accepting. His mere presence drove the shadows from her heart, cleared her head, soothed her soul and put a smile on her face. Was it love? She could only wonder.

With a yawn, Nate's eyelids fluttered open and he looked up, instantly meeting Mitchie's wondering gaze. He waved a hand in front of her face slowly, and they both smiled. Stretching his arms and legs, he stood up, helping Mitchie to her feet and steadying her. A shrill ring disturbed the tranquil peace. Nate reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and flipping it open. He made a face.

'Manager' he mouthed.

"Hello?"

"Nate, hi, it's Alan. I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

Nate opened his mouth to speak, but was swiftly cut off.

"No? Good, good. Anyway, cut to the chase, the label wants Connect 3 to go on a world tour. Of course, I've already agreed to that for you. The tour is planned to last approximately six months – a tour bus will be picking you up tomorrow at 10am. Oh – and by the way, we're in urgent need of an opening act, so anyone half decent you can find by tomorrow will be fine. Thanks for your time. Bye"

Nate snapped the phone shut, brow furrowed. Tomorrow? One day – 24 short hours. The endless summer he had imagined with Mitchie had vanished. 24 meagre hours with the girl he had dreamed about for years. Or – no. He wouldn't do that to her, wouldn't put her under that kind of pressure, that kind of public exposure.

"Nate?" Mitchie's voice jerked him out of his reverie. He smiled briefly back at her, before slipping back into a frown.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, don't worry. It's nothing"

She bit her lip, but refrained from pursuing the matter. She knew him well enough to realise when he wanted to keep something to himself. He would tell her when he felt ready to tell her. She trusted him that much.

24 hours. All the precious, treasured moments he had left with Mitchie. It wasn't comprehendible. He was like one of those robots that got jammed when a certain order wouldn't compute. After finally gaining what he had tried so hard for, for so long, here it was, taken away from him. He would see her again, sure, but how long would he have to wait? They had known each other for a short year – would their relationship be able to withstand all the gossip, all the paparazzi rumours that would surface with the tour? There was the time issue, on top of all that. A world tour was a huge commitment – he knew that better than most. 6 months away from her was unbearable. As he stood now, he had two options. Watch the bond he had worked for crumble, disintegrate, crash and burn, or drop out of the tour, pulling his career and his brothers' with him. If they were lucky some other label might pick them up. If they were lucky. Or there was the third option, the one that his heart kept on pulling back to, that his mind constantly overruled. Alan had said they needed an opening act. It was obvious. Mitchie would be their opener. But it would mean exposing her to the strain and pressure of the music industry, to the ruthlessness of the company bigwigs, to the hawk-like eye of the press, on the next gossip like a flash. And it meant bringing her back to Shane, like a mouse to an owl. The one who had caused her to break down, who still left his tattoo on her heart. What was more important to him – his career, or one single girl? One single girl? Who was he kidding? She was so much more than just a girl – she was his life.

"Mitchie"

Nate stepped into her cabin, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms in front of his chest. She struggled to her feet, giving him her brilliant white smile.

"Nate. What are you doing here?"

"What, can't I just visit my girlfriend? Do I have to make an appointment now?" He smiled at her. "How are the feet?"

She blinked.

"Oh, fine thanks"

He smiled again, never relaxing from his tense, defensive posture. She rolled her eyes.

"So, what was the real reason for your visit?"

Nate laughed, drumming his fingers on the doorframe tentatively. She knew him too well.

"Do you remember that phone call I got yesterday? It was my manager. He's organised Connect 3 a world tour. But it means going away for six months"

She raised her eyebrows. Six months…six months without him by her side… Mitchie took a deep breath. She would survive. She was strong. But Nate wasn't finished yet.

"Well, I've been thinking, and… we need an opening act for the tour… I didn't want to leave you behind like this, and… well, I can understand fully if you don't want to, but… well… do you want to come on tour and be our opening act?"

Her eyes widened. Tour…with Connect 3. Tour… with Shane. Memories. Pain-filled memories. But… the alternative was so much worse. Losing Nate for six months. She had always told herself that she didn't deserve him, that she hadn't done enough, that the price she had to pay had been nothing compared to what she received. Well, here was her chance to repay the debt she owed to whatever had brought her to him. Her pain, for his love. It seemed fair enough.

"Um… okay, well, see you around then…" He turned to leave, face flushing red with shame and broken ideas.

"No, wait" Mitchie finally remembered how to speak, stuttering out a line. He looked back at her, eyes full of hope.

"I – I…"

Her voice broke, and his face fell again, turning once more.

"Ugh, sorry… I mean, I… I'd love to come on tour with you"

His face lit up, and he swung her round, so full of happiness, she could have sworn he was physically glowing. She forced her numb face to correspond to what seemed like a smile. The taped wound in her heart threatened to split again. Had she just made the biggest mistake of her life?

**Things are going to get more interesting from now on, I promise. This was kind of a filler chapter to get to the world tour bits. Randomly, if anyone is wondering how long this is going to last, I'm aiming for about 10-15 chapters as a rough guideline, maybe more, probably not any less. Also, I am in need of a character for a future story. If anyone wants to see their character in it, please give me a name and rough appearance and personality guidlines - it doesn't have to be anything amazingly detailed. Again, thank you to all my lovely reviewers. Its nice to know that someone is actually reading the random nonsense I write. ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the most interesting chapter so far (or at least, I hope ^^), with arguments, Mitchie finally using her first swear word, the arrival of an old friend (or should I say, enemy) and yet more fluff. Ahh fluff. :)**

Suitcase packed, dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a faded t-shirt, Mitchie was finally ready to leave. She had made her decision a long time ago, it was time to follow it through. After all, it wasn't every day that you got the chance to go on a world tour and become the opening act for your mega-star boyfriend. So why wasn't she smiling?

"Mitchie? You all ready to go? The bus is here, and everyone else is too, so we're just waiting for you"

Nate knocked on the front of her cabin door, before pushing it open impatiently. She smiled at him, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"Yep, I think I'm done"

"Cool. Well, shall we go?"

She nodded, snapping her case handle out, and dragging it out of her cabin.

"Let me" Nate smiled, taking her suitcase from her and lifting it down the steps with ease. She gave him a half-hearted grin, following him out, and trying, but failing to keep up with him as he raced ahead to the car park and out of sight.

She blinked, stunned.

"Wow" was all that she could get out. Waiting in the car park was a huge, jet-black bus, plastered with posters of Connect 3. A picture of her had been hastily taped to the only available space. Mitchie smiled. She could still remember when that had been taken – the beginning of her first summer at camp. Back when her heart was still whole, back when she was still dating Shane Gray, who she was currently obliged to spend six months with. Shane Gray, whose heart deserved to be torn out, cut up into a million different pieces and fed to his girlfriend for dinner. But, the tour had its advantages – experiencing the life of a popstar, singing at the world's most famous stadiums and arenas, getting to be with Nate 24/7. Well, almost 24/7, of course, he wouldn't be sleeping with her… She blushed , a reflex reaction, pushing the thought out of her mind.

"Hey, Mitchie!" Jason jumped out of the bus, running towards her and giving her a hug.

"I haven't seen you in, like, forever! Hey, I'm real glad you're opening for us. Nate couldn't be convinced to go without you. He's been – "

"Ok, let's stop right there"

Mitchie smiled, as Nate stepped down to join them. She wound an arm around his waist and nestling against his chest.

"Aaw, look at you two" Jason exclaimed, smiling fondly at them, before taking out a phone and snapping a quick photo.

Nate's parents were out next, smiles on their faces.

"You must be Mitchie. We've heard so much about you" His mum exchanged a glance with his father. "We're so very glad you're coming with us on the tour – it'll be nice to have the civilized presence of a female amongst all this lot"

Mitchie smiled at them. She was going to like Nate's family, she was sure.

"Ok, your bags are all in the bus and everything is ready to go." Nate claimed her attention with a quick kiss to the top of her head

"Hey, where's Shane?" Mitchie looked around, finally noticing that one member of the group hadn't come out to the car park.

Nate shifted uncomfortably.

"He decided to go and get groceries for the journey, I mean, he knew how awkward things would be for you"

"Oh"

She blinked. That was suspiciously nice of him. Maybe he had changed. "Well, tell him thank you"

Nate smiled at her. "I will. So… how about a guided tour?"

She nodded eagerly, following the four up the steps and into a spacious living area. There was another flight of stairs, presumably leading up to the roof. The lounge itself had muted white carpet and light tan and cream walls, making the room seem very light and airy. There was a plasma screen TV on one wall, surrounded by pine sofas upholstered in neutral greys. A small kitchen area at the side of the bus contained, on careful inspection by Jason, a fully stocked fridge, a working cooker and oven, and cupboards full of utensils, cutlery, and various packets and tins of food. At the far end of the bus, three doors led off to the separate bedrooms. Nate, Jason and Shane would all be sharing a bedroom, their parents another, and she would get a room all to herself. She pushed open the door and looked around. Like the rest of the bus, the colour scheme was white and modern. There was a chest of drawers, a wardrobe, a sofa and a minifridge in the corner, and two beds, side by side in the middle of the room – wait, two? Why were there two beds in her room?

"Nate" she called out, brow furrowed. He popped his head around the corner.

"Hm?"

"Umm…why are there two beds in my room?" His eyes flickered from space to space, avoiding her gaze. Something was up.

"Well… when Shane was told that I was bringing you along, he…well, wanted to bring along someone too. She'll be bunking with you"

Mitchie looked at him curiously. She was always up to making new friends, and another girl her age would be welcome.

"Who?"

A new voice floated in, instantly recognisable.

"Your worst nightmare. Guess who, huh?"

Mitchie's head whipped round to the sound. She clenched her teeth.

"No. No. You didn't"

Before he could speak, the other voice cut in again.

"Oh, but he did"

Caitlyn sauntered into the room, blonde curls bouncing. Mitchie turned on her, brown eyes glinting dangerously.

"Get. Your. Backstabbing. Ass. Out. Now"

Caitlyn raised her eyebrows, expression faintly amused.

"Ow. That really hurts me. Touchy, huh? And in case, you hadn't noticed _princess_, this is my room too"

"Um.. guys – I mean, girls? Can we please – "

"Stay out of it, Nate!" she hissed, not bothering to glance in his direction, eyes firmly locked on the girl in front of her.

"I will not share a room with her"

Caitlyn's voice rapped out hard and fast, suddenly losing its mocking overtone.

"Well its either that or sleeping on the floor"

"I'm flexible" Mitchie retorted.

"Mitchie, c'mon, break it up"

She looked at him coolly, all trace of her anger dissipating.

"Right, Caitlyn, get out. I need to have a little talk with Mr Pacifist here"

Caitlyn smiled smugly, turning on her heel and slamming the door behind her. Nate backed away from her, hands held up in front of him in surrender.

"Mitchie, I can explain, really"

"Give me one good reason for inviting that - that _bitch_ on tour!"

He scrambled wildly for an answer.

"Well..er…What happened with Shane was a long time ago…"

He trailed off at the look in her eyes.

"Don't you ever, ever say that to me again. You have no idea of the hell I went through because of him. You have no idea of the agony, of the torment. You have no fucking idea" Her voice was low and dangerous, face transformed into a mask of pain. She sank to the ground suddenly, head in her hands, eyes filled with tears.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm stupid and weak and should move on, but I can't Nate, I just can't!" Her voice was an agonizing cry, breaking twice. Nate stared at her blankly, nothing registering in his mind. She was crying. Why was she crying? Had he made her cry? Her sobs finally broke through his mental block and he collapsed at her side, circling his arms round her in a protective ring. He brushed her silky hair, wet with tears, from her face, wiped away the tears with the tips of his fingers, rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

He searched for the right words to say, the ones that could release her from the pain he had caused.

"It's okay, I promise. It's okay. I shouldn't have brought it up. You'll never forget him, you don't have to, but just look at the future. Look at all the dreams you have, all the hopes that are just waiting, all the things we can achieve together."

She smiled up at him through her tears. What dreams? Since she had met him, all her dreams had already come true. It sounded soppy, even saying it in her head, but every single world of it rang true and clear, something real in a sea of lies and deception.

She took a deep breath, blinking back the tears.

"Thank you. For everything, For always being there for me, for always having my back, even when I didn't realise you did."

Her voice broke with emotion. It sounded soppy, replaying it in her head, but every single world of it rang true and clear, something real in a sea of lies and deception.

"Thank you for being you"

He leant down to kiss the top of her head, careful to avoid her lips. He didn't know how strong she was at the moment. Confusing her by kissing her would just make things even more difficult for her.

"You can kiss me you know," she whispered, smiling half-heartedly. "I get it if you don't –" Her words were cut off by his lips upon hers. The kiss was much sweeter, much gentler than their first kiss, back when she had been caught up in the nightmare of his departure. Now, nothing could tear her from his side. She wrapped both arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. His hands moved to trace tender patterns up and down her back. Her head nestled into his chest, fitting snugly. She yawned suddenly, a wave of exhaustion washing over her.

"Nate" she mumbled sleepily.

"Hm?" he looked down absentmindedly.

"Sing me a song" she pleaded.

He smiled. "Of course" Summoning up the words from the back of his mind, he let his heart flow into the song.

"_If time were still,_

_The sun would never, never find us,_

_We could light up the sky tonight,_

_If I could see the world through your eyes,_

_And leave it all behind,_

_If it's you and me forever,_

_If it's you and me right now I'd be alright,_

_I'd be alright,_

_If we chase the stars to lose our shadow,_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine,_

_So won't you fly with me,_

_So won't you fly with me"_

She shifted in his embrace.

"That's new"

"Yeah. You inspired me to write it"

"Oh. Thank you"

She gave another huge yawn, blinking.

"Umm…Nate?"

"Yes?" He smiled at her.

"Would you mind too much if I went to sleep right now?"

"Go ahead, sweetheart. I'll be right here"

Mitchie smiled at him, closing her eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Nate studied her for a while, watching her mutter and grumble in her dreams. However, exhaustion finally overtook him. The day had taken its toll. He finally let his hand fall from her back, leaning against the wall and letting his eyelids droop.

A soft 'click' was all that could be heard in the silence of the bus, apart from the hum of the engine as it worked, and the occasional whistle from the driver's seat. Caitlyn crept into the room, dragging her case behind her and throwing it onto the bed. Her heart couldn't help but soften as she caught sight of the two, curled up in each other's arms. So Mitchie had found someone else. The corner of her mouth turned up slightly. She was going to get that girl back. Oh yes, Mitchie was going to suffer.

**Also, I am not quite sure the term of endearment Mitchie and Nate should use. I didn't want to use 'baby' or 'honey... 'Sweetheart' sounds kind of odd. Kind of like an older brother.  
If anyone has ideas, it would be helpful. I still need to have a random brainstorm about what Mitchie calls Nate...so many decisions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, Chapter 5 ^^ Yay! About halfway through - and please ignore what I said about it being more than 10 chapters :p I have planned it for 9 because there was nothing more to expand on really. And ignore the random note about making a character - I have decided against it. ;) As always, thank you so much to my reviewers and especially to the ones who have stuck with me - .happiness17 and whistlesinthedark, my amazing bff ^^ 3**

Starless Nights Chapter 5

Mitchie closed her eyes and sat back in her chair as her makeup artist began the lengthy process of transforming her into a rock icon suitable for her first concert tonight – where she would be performing as the opening act. Her new look was very different from what she would usually choose to wear – reds, blacks and whites dominated the colour palette, bold and bright against her tan complexion. Mascara and eyeliner were layered on, bright red lipstick was carefully applied and muted red eyeshadow had been brushed over her eyelids and the surrounding area. Oh yes, this was a completely new Mitchie Torres. As for Connect 3, they had been banned from entering her dressing room until her style was just perfect, on the grounds that they would 'get under her feet'. The minutes ticked by, her pulse accelerating with ecery flick of the clock hand as it grew nearer and nearer to when she would walk out onto that stage, under those dazzling bright lights, her those hundreds of fans scream and cheer. This was the moment she had been dying for all her life. A knock at the door interrupted her daydream.

"Mitchie, it's Nate. You done yet?"

She smiled.

"Sure, just wait there for a sec"

Slipping on a pair of knee length black boots and checking her hair one last time, she pulled open her dressing room door. Nate's jaw dropped, eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to analyse the girl standing before him.

"Wow...um...I mean..."

It took him a while before his thoughts became partly coherent. Mitchie watched him, arms folded, a slight smile playing upon her scarlet red lips.

"Mitchie, wow, you look amazing"

Her outfit had made an impact then. Her designer had insisted she wear something to match her makeup, forcing her to don a strapless black corset-type top, laced with red and white ribbon. Her skirt was red and black checked and ruffled out elegantly to the mid thigh. She wore sleek black boots up to her knee. Chestnut hair was artfully curled and arranged so that it tumbled over her exposed shoulders and down her back. Her smirk grew more pronounced.

"It's quite a different look for me. I did have its doubts about it, but you know, I think I really will grow to like it. Nate, close your mouth, you really will catch flies" She turned on her heel and strode down the hall, pushing open the double doors at the end and making her way to the side of the stage. Already, she could pick up the screams of the crowd, and peering out behind the curtain, she was suddenly overwhelmed by the sheer mass of the people packed into the stadium. Butterflies that she had barely kept under control before multiplied ten fold now that she could hear the expectant fans out there. She turned away, taking deep breaths. What if they didn't like her? What if something went wrong? What if they actually booed her off the stage?

"I can't do this" she whispered, head in her hands. A familiar pair of arms wrapped around her, instantly driving out the worry in her mind. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes you can. You'll be fine, I promise"

She gave him a rueful smile. Oh, but how easily promises could be broken. She had learnt that from the very best. It had to be said, Nate was one of the very few people who had earned her complete and utter trust. Biting her lip, she smoothed out all the creases in her outfit that his embrace had ruffled up, and hitched her top up slightly higher. She still wasn't too comfortable in wearing such a revealing outfit, and it showed. Hopefully though, no one would notice that when she was actually out on stage. A voice booming over the intercom announced that she was due to be on stage in 5 minutes. Nate gave her one last grin and a quick kiss on the cheek, then headed off in the direction of the opposite wing where Connect 3 would be entering from. She forced her breathing to slow, focusing her attention on her guitar, taking it down from her shoulder, idly plucking at the strings. Her hair was given a final brush-through, her makeup touched up.

"And now, please give it up for an up-and-coming new rockstar, Mitchie Torres!"

Showtime. The only thing that she could comprehend as she walked out of the safety of the wings and into the unknown was the overpowering screaming and cheering echoing round the stadium. It was unreal. Fixing a smile on her face, she made her way to the mic, propping up her guitar against the drumkit next to her. Licking her lips nervously, she suddenly realised that she had no clue how to introduce herself to the expectant crowd, hushed as they waited for her to speak. Taking the microphone out of its stand, she scrambled frantically for something to say, for anything to say.

"Umm...well. Hi guys! As said before, I'm Mitchie Torres and I'll be opening the concert for you"

As she talked, gradually her muscles began to relax, her real smile starting to shine.

"This is my first concert as well, so hopefully I won't do to bad a job! So guys, are you ready to scream?"

The answering cheer was deafening.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" she replied, laughing.

"Ok then, let's kick it off with a song that holds a special place in my heart - This Is Me!"

Watching from the side, Nate smiled. She was a natural. With a smile like that, who couldn't love her? As he had always anticipated, Mitchie was going to be a huge hit.

Mitchie Torres practically bounced off the stage, her radiant smile lighting up the hallway as she made her way to her dressing room. The concert had been the best night of her life - it was phenomenal. She still felt like it had all been some crazy, wistful dream, that she would wake up any second now, dazed and disorientated, back in her warm bed, blankets tangled around her, still wearing the same ragged pyjamas she had put on the night before. Opening the door into her dressing room, she collapsed into a sofa, suddenly exhausted by all the tension and excitement that had coursed through her veins. All that had kept her going for the last part of the concert was pure adrenaline. To put it simply, she was running on vapours. Her muscles ached, her head throbbed, her throat felt like it was on fire. All she wanted to do was to sink into the fluffy white sofa, and never get up. Unfortunately, life seemed to have other plans.

A chuckle broke through her dreams. Mitchie opened her eyes with what seemed like superhuman effort. A curly haired teen swam into view.

"So you're finally awake"

Mitchie's eyes snapped shut.

"No. No, I'm asleep. Or I would be if you hadn't disturbed me." It was impossible to put any decent amount of sarcasm into her voice as lethargic as she was. Nate smiled at her, sitting down next to her on the sofa. She let her head fall against his shoulder, her dark hair fanning out over him. Times like these were the times she lived for. Moments of peace, of pure happiness and innocence, even with all her screaming joints and just sit here beside him, curl up against his embrace. It was times like these when she remembered just how amazing life could be, just how precious and treasured every insignificant second was. She didn't need screaming fans and red carpet. She didn't need V.I.P treatment everywhere she went, and invitations to all the latest nightclubs and concerts. All she needed to get her through the day was Nate by her side.

**Yep, this chapter was basically a filler, but I needed to put in something to make it seem like she was actually on tour, not just randomly roaming around in a bus. More fluff, as expected from me. ^^ Never gets old. Things will get more exciting in the next chapter, so keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ho hum - T rated scene coming up - something needed to happen between them ^^ Skip it if you want to, but the bottom half of the chapter does actually contain important stuff. Sorry this chapter is so short compared to my others, but I am thinking of trying to cut down on the length, as I find it really hard to make one thing continue for about 2000 words. :p Please give me some advice on whether or not I should. As always, a million thanks to my reviewers. **

Starless Nights Chapter 6

"Hey sleepyhead, rise and shine"

Something soft and fluffy collided with her head, and her eyes flew open. Nate smirked, lobbing another cushion at her that bounced off her head again with surprising accuracy. Mitchie swung her legs out of bed, picking up the fallen pillows.

"Oh, it's on"

Retorts and sarcastic comments flew through the air along with the pillows. With a sharp flick of his wrist, Nate's final cushion spun through the air, missing Mitchie entirely. She grinned, running up behind him and jumping on his back, sending them both crashing down onto her bed. He wormed his way out from under her weight, and she rolled over, suddenly finding her wrists and waist pinned down, looking up into a grinning face. There was an awkward silence. Abruptly, the overwhelming need to kiss her overrode his better judgement. He crashed his lips down onto hers, moving in ragged unison. Her breathing sped to frenzied gasps. His hands trailed up and down her body, leaving electric tingling sensations in their path.

"Nate" she managed to gasp. He removed his lips from her collarbone reluctantly, drawing back, hair tangled and face flushed.

"We can't do this. Your ring…"

He cut off her protests, bringing his lips back to hers.

"I don't care what we can and can't do"

Nate slid her top off, throwing it onto the floor. Icy air hit her bare skin and she shivered. He ran his hands up and down her sides in an effort to warm her up, all the while, his lips dragging down her neck, her shoulders, her collarbone. Mitchie bit her lip in an effort not to cry out.

"Oh shit! Ew, ew" Jason turned away, trying to block out the disturbing images etched into his memory. Mitchie blushed bright crimson, picking up her crumpled top and hastily throwing it back on, smoothing her hair down.

"Um – are you fully clothed yet?"

She took a deep breath, desperately trying to calm her racing heart.

"Yeah" Her voice was shaky. Cautiously, Jason glances back round.

"Mitchie, um, can I have a word with Nate?"

"Sure" She watched him expectantly.

"Oh, I mean, alone"

She blinked.

"Umm…okay, I guess"

Mitchie stepped outside, running her hands down her hair and top one final time. Nate mentally braced himself for the onslaught that was sure to follow. The moment Mitchie was out of hearing, Jason turned on him, eyes blazing.

"What the hell was that?"

"'That' was my business" he retorted stubbornly.

"Have you gone completely insane? In case you just happened to forget, we have to wear these until we get married!" Jason held up a trembling hand, flashing the silver purity ring that lay on his second finger.

"I know, look, Jase, it wasn't going anywhere, I promise"

"Huh. That sure didn't look like going nowhere to me" Jason's tone was still accusing, but he seemed slightly mollified by the used of his pet name.

"Listen, one girl won't make me break my promise. It's much more important than her. If it makes you happier, I'll talk to her about it"

He spoke the lies with a pang of guilt. Jason was so trusting, so naïve, he could never tell when anyone was lying, even so far from the twisted truth as the words he had just spoken."

Jason smiled, satisfied.

"Good. And remember, if I do catch you again, Mum and Dad won't be too pleased with you"

The threat hung in the air and Nate rolled his eyes. Jason just wasn't cut out for the whole 'responsible older brother' role.

"Mitchie. I need to talk to you"

She glanced round, startled. Shane's face was deadly serious, his hands hanging limp by his side. Narrowing her eyes, she studied him carefully. He really hadn't changed at all since she had last seen him. His hair still flopped down over his eyes, the melting brown depths that it was all too easy to lose yourself in. Pushing away all thoughts of Shane, she let her mind empty, keeping her tone neutral and light. What had happened in the past was over. There was no reason to hold a grudge against him for it.

"What is it?"

Reaching into the back pocet of his jeans, he pulled out a crumpled newspaper cutting, hlding it out. Her face drained of colour, eyes widened in shock. Her fists balled, barely able to control the surge of anger and despair that coursed through her body. She wanted to hit something, hit somebody. To betray her once was bad enough, but to do it again, deliberately… No, she didn't want to hit just somebody, she wanted to hit one girl in particular.

"Where did you get this?" she hissed, unable to disguise the pure hatred in her voice. He flinched, visibly shrinking.

"It was in the newspaper yesterday. I thought it might interest you…" His voice was small and quiet, awed by the full force of Mitchie's rage.

"I think I need to talk to Nate. You can leave now"

He nodded, scurrying away as quickly as his legs could carry him, glancing back over his shoulder as he did so.

Jason grinned at him, opening Mitchie's bedroom door and walkng past the brunette girl who was atnding, unmoving, unblinking in the middle of the hallway. Nate's brow creased and he took a step forward into the corridor.

"Mitchie?"

She pushed past him into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Mitchie?"

He hammered on the thin wooden frame.

"Leave me alone"

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Just leave me alone, Nate!" Her voice rose and fell, a sob tearing through the shout.

"No!" He rattled the door handle against the lock. She didn't reply, but he could hear her muffled cries through the door. What was the matter with her today? The lock clicked, and then the door was pulled open, revealing Mitchie's erect form, face tear-stained.

"What do you want, Nate?"

He looked at her incredulously.

"I want to know what's got you so upset!"

She raised her eyebrows.

"Isn't it rather obvious? I guess I should have known better. Well, more fool me for even thinking that I could trust someone like you"

Nate's head swirled. Mitchie pulled out a picture from her pyjama pocket, thrusting it out in a shaking hand. His eyes widened.

"Who gave you this?"

"Shane. At least he had the good grace to actually just think about telling me when he's been off screwing another girl" she hissed, the words flying out of her mouth like daggers.

"Mitchie, it's not like that, I swear. Just listen to me, I can explain -"

"No. No more excuses, no more sorry lies."

Nate was growing frantic now.

"Mitchie, please, believe me, I didn't mean for any of that to happen"

Her eyes narrowed.

"Save it Nate. I really thought you were different. But you're not. You're just like all the rest. I can't take the deceit and the lies and the deception any more. It's over"

**No more T rated scenes for the rest of the story, so you can open your eyes now :p It was a rather.... awkward scene to write, to say the least. The story really gets moving from this chapter, as there is only 3 more chapters to go! I don't know what I'm going to do when it's finished... :o**


	7. Chapter 7

**And another, even shorter chapter :p Caitlyn confronts Nate and Shane confronts Mitchie - dilemnas galore ^^ Sorry for posting 3 new chapters all up at once, but my work is like buses - I write them all seperately, then occasionally get around to typing them up, then end up posting them all in one go. :p I also keep forgetting to put in a disclaimer - oops.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any single one of the characters mentioned in my story. As much as I would like to. Disney takes all credit.**

Starless Nights Chapter 7

She slammed the door behind her, sliding down to the floor and resting her head between her knees. How could she have been so stupid as to ever trust a boy again? All they led to was pain, pain and sorrow and regret and guilt. Yet, like a blind girl, she had stumbled back into an embrace that had seemed so warm and comforting, an embrace that had healed her wounds, stitched her scars back up, before ripping them open again. She had chanced her heart on the pure hope that maybe this time, maybe just once, someone would be different. Hadn't his whispered words, his soothing embraces, his heated kisses, meant anything to him, hadn't touched just some small, remote part of his heart? But of course, she told herself roughly, shaking her head, who was she kidding? To someone like him, a superstar who had girls falling over their own two feet to catch a smile from him, how could one insignificant little girl mean anything?

"Mitchie, breakfast" Jason knocked on the door. She closed her eyes as a wave of fatigue rushed over her.

"I'll be out later"

She struggled to her feet, lurching dangerously with every step she took towards the bed. Her body finally found purchase, sinking into the mattress, falling into the darkness, falling so far and so long. The waves of pain lapped at her head, pulling her under with a jolt. There was no one to catch her this time.

"So, Nate..." Caitlyn's voice snaked between them, coiling around his heart like a vine. He looked up, his gaze without interest.

"Make it quick Caitlyn. I have more important things to do"

She smirked, ruby red lips pulling up, pearly white teeth glinting behind her false smile.

"What, like screw your pathetic excuse of a girlfriend? Bit late for that now, don't you think?"

"Leave it Caitlyn"

His tone changed abruptly. Caitlyn's eyes glinted. Now here was something she could make use of.

"Hit a nerve there, huh?"

Nate's hazel eyes narrowed, voice suddenly icy.

"I said, leave it"

"Aw, poor little Nate. All on his ol' lonesome"

She adopted a mock country accent.

"No one to love him anymore. No one who could love him anymore"

He didn't have the strength to stop the onslaught anymore. Every one of her carefully chosen words had hit its mark, had driven its splinter into his heart. His head fell into his hands. Caitlyn smiled, satisfied. Her work here was done.

"Well, I'll be seeing you..." She raised one hand lazily, tone airy and light.

"Go. Get out"

Caitlyn placed one hand on the door knob, twisting it open with a smooth flick of her wrist. Her other hand brushed back her meleticulosly curled hair behind her shoulders, letting the golden strands flutter through her elegant fingers. Breezing out of the room like she had just delivered some amazing news, she left the door open, trailing a hand along the pale walls, fingernails dragging and scraping along the paint. Hurricane girl, leaving behind a trail of despair and destruction.

"Mitchie"

"Shane"

She greeted him cooly, voice level. He leant down, reaching out a hand to pull her up from the bed.

"I want to talk to you. Come with me"

She ignored his outstretched hand, staying firmly seated on the bed.

"You can talk to me here. Here is as good a place as any"

He set his jaw stubbornly, but sat down next to her with a muffled 'thump', arm dangerously close to hers. She shifted away slightly.

"So, I hear you and Nate are having problems"

He kept his tone light and disinterested, letting his gaze rest on one object to the next, never bringing his eyes to hers. Mitchie stared at him.

"'Nate and I' don't have problems anymore. There is no 'Nate and I'"

She tried hard to stop the pain from tinting her words.

"Oh"

There was a long, awkward silence.

"Listen Mitchie, about last year..."

Her eyes flickered nervously to his. The muscles in her chest prepared for lockdown, mentally shielding her memories, the memories that she had kept locked away in a never forgotten corner of her mind for twelve months.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am. I never meant for you to find out the way you did"

It was all she could do to make her frozen lips form a response.

"Apologies mean nothing now Shane. Nothing"

Her body was numb, eyes huge in a pale face.

"I know, and I'm sorry anyway. But Mitchie, I want you to know, I really do like you still"

His words broke through the barrier. Sudden rage flooded through her.

"You think you can rip my heart to shreds, betray me in the worst way imaginable and then just casually announce that you want me back because you're bored with the person you have, and expect me to come running back into your arms like the fool I would have to be to do that again?"

Her laugh was incredulous. His eager face fell.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing! There is no way on Earth, heaven or hell, for crying out loud, that I would ever go back to you!"

He stood up, eyes flashing, anger clouding his mind and tinging his thoughts scarlet. She knew in an instant that she had pushed him too far, had humiliated him too well. Taking a step back, she kept her movements light and subtle. In a second she could reach the door, could slam it behind her and escape to the safety of the living room. Even as she stretched for the handle, Shane grabbed her, pressing his lips on hers, forcing them to move, to respond. His hands grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer. She struggled against his embrace as her forced her head back to his. Her fingers clawed wildly at his face, trailing a bloody line down his cheek. He stumbled back, clutching a hand to his face, scarlet already staining his fingers.

"Bitch" he spat, watching her as she got shakily to her feet, both of them breathing heavily.

"Don't you ever, ever, touch me again" Her voice was low and flat, a monotone. He glared at her. Shane Gray knew when he was beaten.

"No wonder he left you" he hissed, throwing the door open and stalking out. She closed her eyes, letting out a wobbly breath. This tour was turning out to be anything but a dream come true.

**The evil side of Shane emerges again. And just to be crystal clear, he doesn't touch her again for the duration of the story. I think Mitchie made her point ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**The penultimate chapter ^^ This story seems like it has gone so quickly... Reading over past chapters, there is so much I would love to change -.- Oh well. Hope you enjoy it, and please do review! I've got so many story alerts and stuff, but I hardly have any reviews. I don't want to nag or anything, but even if its just two words, every review makes me feel like I'm actually doing something right in my writing. They really do inspire me to keep writing. ^^ Thanks!**

Chapter 8

A shaft of light through her window disturbed the peaceful shadows of the room. Mitchie blinked, rubbing sleep dust out of her eyes and shifting up to a sitting position. The hum of the engine beneath her destroyed the notion that she was back home, on safe, solid ground. Caitlyn's bed was empty as usual, the sheets lying crumpled in a messy heap. Mitchie stumbled into the bathroom, splashing water on her face and pulling her hair into a loose ponytail. Even after two months, she had yet to get used to living in what was essentialy a blown-up car. From her chest of drawers by her bed, she tugged out a pair of grey jeans and a black and white striped top. Wandering into the kitchen, she chewed half-heartedly at a bowl of cereal, pouring half of it into the bin and watching as the hands flicked by on the clock. The 'click' of another door opening signalled the end of the peace. For the past two weeks, everyone had been tip-toeing around eachother like ghosts. The only person who seemed to be blissfully unaffected by the whole matter was Jason, his meaningless chatter awkward and embaressing, echoing around a silent room. Nate stepped into the living room, hazel eyes dull. Mitchie jumped to her feet, keeping her gaze firmly locked on the floor. Shuffling out of the room, the silence was deafening. A hand shot out, grabbing her wrist before she could hide back in her room, jerking her to an abrupt standstill.

"Let go, Nate"

His vice-like grip never relaxed.

"No. Not until you give me a chance to talk to you"

She shook her head swiftly, grimacing as his hold began to cut off her blood circulation.

"Well then, you're stuck here with me all day"

He tugged her over to the sofa, sitting down heavily and pulling her with him. He wasn't joking. She knew Nate well enough to know that when he said things, most of the time he did actually mean it.

"What's there to talk about?"

She glanced up at him, ruefully breaking the quiet.

"The picture is plenty enough for starters, I should think"

She rolled her eyes.

"The picture is pretty much self-explanatory, don't you agree?"

"No, I don't. Look, Mitchie, you have to trust me on this one. I promise, its nothing like what it seems."

She laughed, the bitter tone full of pain.

"Promises are so easily broken, Nate."

His eyes widened slightly, and his teeth came together.

"Look at yourself, Mitchie. When the hell did this happen? Where did happy, cheerful, little Mitchie Torres go? Look at yourself. Is this who you want to be for the rest of your life? Cynical, suspicious, alone, blocking the world because she's so afraid of what might happen if she lets it in? Where did that girl go? The girl who just wanted to laugh, to smile."

A solitary tear trickled down her cheek, falling onto her lap.

"She died, Nate. She died the day Shane left her, she died the day Nate left her, she's dead. She died. She just died"

His eyes visibly softened as he watched the glistening tears fall from her face, tears for the girl that was lost, tears for the girl that would never be. On impulse, he drew her into his arms, finding no resistance. It felt so simple, so easy. How could such a plain action be so complicated? She had needed him as much as he had needed her. Even as much as she hated herself for being weak, she was already nestling securely back into his arms, moulding back into the familiar contours of his body. Turning her head away from his, she closed her mouth, refusing to let a sob escape her lips. Pushing away his arms with superhuman effort, she shifted away to the opposite corner of the sofa, hugging her knees to her chest and watching him over the shield she had created.

"Me, trusting you. How can I trust you? How can I trust anyone? Everyone I trusted, everyone I thought I knew, everyone I loved, did nothing but hurt me, time and time again. How can I trust you?"

"Hear me out, please. Just listen. That picture - I never meant for it to happen. Caitlyn - "

No one said anything for a time. She watched as he tried to gather his thoughts over the pounding emotions running through his mind.

"Caitlyn threatened to sabotage your first concert" he admitted. A sharp intake of breath pretty much summed up her reaction.

"She told me that if I refused to kiss her, then she would make sure that your opening act went to hell. I'm sorry. I should have tried to convince her that there was another away, but I didn't want you to get hurt. I wasn't quite sure what else to do"

He took a breath, never looking at her face.

"I'm sorry because it hurt you. I was stupid and thoughtless and - "

Her lips were on his abruptly, muffling his words. Once again, she twisted her hands into his familiar curly hair. The ragged harmony of their breathing was all that signalled the passing of time. Finally she pulled back, heart hammering in her head.

"You don't have to be sorry. I'm sorry as well. I should have trusted you, should have known after all those times, should have realised that you were so much better than Shane could have ever hoped to be"

She smiled sadly.

"I'll never be that happy little girl again, Nate. I've changed since then. But I'm still the girl you loved. I'm still the same person"

"It's alright, I understand. No matter who you are, or what you look like, I'll love you just the same. It's not the person sitting in front of me that I love, it's the perfect soul inside. Souls never change. You've said that my promises mean nothing - can you believe me when I say that I promise to love you, and will love you, every single day of my life"

Mitchie looked up into his unfathomable hazel eyes, already knowing the answer.

"Does it need to be said?"

**Yup, their little row is over, after three chapters :p Hmm, what can I say about this chapter? Not much. Random note: at the moment I am soooo obsessed with Catch Me by Demi. Makes me really sad :( but in a good way. Ah, she's so amazing at singing. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter. I'm not going to say anything. **

Chapter 9

"Caitlyn, I don't like this. It's not a game anymore."

Her eyes glinted with a feverish light.

"So was that all it was, Shane? A game? Was that what this was to you?"

He stepped back nervously, hands held up, retreating from her shaking form. She seemed to come to her senses after a brief moment, though, tossing her head and crossing her arms over her chest. Shane took a deep breath.

"It's gone too far."

She whirled around, blonde hair whipping. The mere sight made him wince. But he had to say it, had to get it done. If no one else would, it was up to him to put things right. Mitchie had been right to reject him. Everything that had happened here was his fault. His little episode last night had got him thinking. If she would never accept him back, the least he could do was to make sure that she was happy with the one she was with. He cared about her enough for that. One last shot at making things the way they should be. That was it. And what had to be said would be said.

"Caitlyn, just look at them, look at what you –"

Here he paused, uncertain.

"Look at what we've done. I'm not proud of it, but I know when to stop. They're hurting, Cait, just look!"

Her mouth turned up in a smirk.

"Good"

Shane frowned, watching her as she paced back and forth along the length of his room.

"I want her to suffer. She deserves to suffer. I want to see that girl burn in hell" she whispered, almost as if she was talking to herself, convincing herself.

"But what has she ever done to you? You were the one who broke her heart!"

His voice was desperate, pleading. What had Mitchie ever done to make her best friend hate her with such a passion? She looked up at him abruptly, cold grey eyes calculating.

"If I remember correctly, you're not without due blame. After all, I wouldn't have been able to break her heart alone." Caitlyn stepped forward, twirling a strand of hair around her index finger. He flinched. Her words had hit their mark.

"I...I know, ok? I've regretted that ever since the day she found out. But she moved on too, and found Nate... Well, I hold no grudges against her for doing so. What's done is done. Leave the past well alone, Caitlyn. She's happy now; surely even you can see that?"

Her eyes hardened, frosty, distant.

"This was never about her happiness. It's about payback, returning the favour, if you would call it that"

He was now more confused than ever.

"But why, Cait? Why are you doing this? Why do you keep doing this, again and again? Surely nothing Mitchie ever did could make you do this?"

Her laugh was cold, mocking, cutting to his heart.

"Oh, how little you know of the real Mitchie Torres. You really never knew her at all, did you? I'll tell you why I hate her so much, why I'm determined to make her pitiful, guilt-ridden existence as miserable as I can possibly make it. Because she ruined my life. 'Little Miss Perfect', with her smiles and laughs. She was nobody before I helped her, raised her to the top. Without me she would have gotten nowhere, been nothing, still stuck in Tess' gang. She would have been nothing. Yet, who got all the credit when she sung at Final Jam? Her. Suddenly, no one wanted to know plain old Caitlyn Geller."

Her tone grew bitter.

"Well, people pretended to, but of course, I soon found out that they were only interested in one little person. After all the hours, days, weeks of work I put in to make her someone, she turned around and deserted me. That's why. She deserves to crash and burn the way I did. That's payback"

He was speechless. How any one person could be so bitter, so spiteful, still baffled him. And to turn her anger on Mitchie, who would never even hurt a fly?

"When did she ever desert you, Caitlyn? The one time she really did, she had a perfectly valid reason to do so – more than a reason!"

Caitlyn gritted her teeth. She wouldn't be dissuaded now. It had gone too far to turn back. Her heart knew what Shane was saying was true, underneath all the pain, all the hate. Her head ordered her to carry on, to finish what she had started.

"No! Stop it! Just stop it! Why should any of that matter!? She left me! She left me, after everything!"

Her voice grew wild, eyes frantic. Shane took a step forward.

"Caitlyn, I won't be a part of this anymore. It's gone far enough now. It's time to stop."

Her nostrils flared and she turned on him angrily. She had counted on him being there, depended on him always encouraging her along; been the one person who she had hoped could understand her reasons, the feelings and motives behind the actions, the one person who hated Mitchie enough to pull her through with him. Without him, the walls broke down, the castle crumbled. She couldn't do this on her own. She needed him. Forcing down a sob, she steeled her emotions.

"Are you deserting me, Shane? Are you leaving me? Because I think it's a bit too late for that. Half of her pain is you. It's your fault as well. You can't back out of it now!"

His eyes flashed and she glanced up at him warily. Anger crackled in his head, blocking out all other thought.

"I've done many things that I regret, but I'm stopping here. I've got a choice, as vehemently as you may deny it. And now I'm deciding. You won't dictate my life any longer. I was too stupidly blind to see what you were really like when I first met you; we all were. So, congratulations. But do you know what I'd forgotten over all those months? Sometimes you can be a real bitch."

She threw back her head, laughing, the sound echoing false and hollow in her head. How he couldn't see right through her amazed her.

"Is that it? Your grand speech of defiance, a measly little insult thrown across the playground? Shane, do you really think you have a choice anymore? None of the others trust you. You're alone. Looking at it from my point of view, I'd be pretty glad that you have me, if I were you."

One hand curled delicately around his face. With a flick of her wrist, she brought her fingers to his face, the stinging pain causing him to flinch, his hand flying up to his cheek, wincing as the red mark grew more defined.

"It's more than you deserve" she whispered, rubbing a hand across her face, wiping away the tear that had fallen at the moment she had struck him. Shaking his hair out of his eyes, blocking the dull ache in his cheek, he knocked away her fingers, still lingering in the air as if hesitant.

"That's it. I'm not your obedient pawn any longer. I invited you on this trip, now I'm kicking you off. Your little charade is over, Caitlyn. You're not causing any more heartbreak. A long time ago, I once told you were far more important than Mitchie could ever be. What an idiot I was. You're cruel, conniving, and jealous. To put it bluntly, you are a first class bitch. I don't want you on here any longer. None of us do. Pack your stuff. We'll drop you off at a station tomorrow morning. That's the most I'll do for you."

A range of emotions flickered across her face, shock, anger, disbelief. This couldn't be happening, was all some sort of nightmare. She needed him, she couldn't leave him. Surely some part of him still loved her? Still believed she was good? Some part?

"Shane?"

Her voice was a whisper, pitiful and broken. He glanced at her, startled, but refusing to let his feelings take over and run to her side, wrap her in his arms and tell her everything was ok. She didn't need him anymore. She gave him one last glance of such tortured, heart-rending pain that stunned him, rooted him to his spot, and then streaked out of the room, an arm held over her streaming eyes, slamming the door behind her. Lying to the world to try and fool her heart. Failed.

The first light slunk out from behind the hill, casting a rueful glow over the station. Caitlyn stood on the platform, suitcase propped next to her, shoulders straight and head held high in spite of the situation. Her eyes glimmered with what looked suspiciously like tears, but she quickly shook them away. Mitchie watched her best friend with a heavy heart. Even for a girl like Caitlyn, she wouldn't have wished this fate upon her. She stepped forwards, opening her mouth to say something, but the train rattled in to the station, enveloping the platform in a cloud of noise.

"Caitlyn"

She turned from her position on the train, mouth fixed into an unwavering line.

"What do you want? There's nothing more to say"

Caitlyn turned again, hauling the case onto the dirty once-blue floor. Suddenly, a pair of hands shot out, knocking the breath out of her in a long-forgotten hug. She allowed herself a reluctant smile as the girl's silky, brown hair whipped across her face.

"Cait?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry"

Someone had seen. Finally. Someone. Caitlyn's mouth turned up in a smile.

"Yeah. Me too"

Taking a step back, she gently untangled the girl's hands from her waist.

"Now get off before the train leaves with you on it. Not sure your boyfriend over there would be too happy about that"

They both smiled, glancing over at Nate's waiting form. Mitchie stepped off the train, tears running freely down her cheeks.

"Take care of yourself Mitchie. And you, Nate"

He nodded briefly. She turned her gaze on the person standing next to him.

"Shane"

He didn't reply, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the ground. Caitlyn sighed, moving her attention to the others.

"Well, that's it. Thanks, everyone. And – I'm sorry"

No one replied, and the words hung in the air as the train moved slowly out of the station, picking up speed. Eventually, the final glimpses of the station became distant figures. Caitlyn turned away from the door, a glistening tear sliding down her cheek. It was time to leave things behind her, start again. She had caused enough pain to last her a lifetime. She had learnt her lesson well. Flicking through her list of contacts on her phone, deleting Nate, passing over Mitchie, her thumb hovered over Shane. With a shake of her head, she shut her phone, sliding it back into her bag. In a few years time, maybe, just maybe, she would return. But not right now. Right now, it was time to go.

***sigh* That's it. Story over. I feel really wierd at the moment. I have to find some other story to write. Although I am thinking about writing a kind of epilogue to this. Please tell me if you think it will do any good. :) To everyone who took the time to read this, thank you, I hope I made your time worthwhile, and a huge huge huge thank you to .happiness17 who has been an amazing reviewer ^^ You made me keep writing. Well, that's it for my speech. Thank you for reading, and look out for my next stories!**


End file.
